


Grocery Shopping: Cereals

by LesEnfantsPleurent



Category: Original Work, The Writer's Block
Genre: Alrightie, Gen, General Chaos, Grocery Shopping, Two tall aesthetic overworked people shopping for too many people, cereals, everyone cept the first two are only mentions sorry, we're making a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesEnfantsPleurent/pseuds/LesEnfantsPleurent
Summary: You'd think dealing with so many people would make grocery shopping easier
Relationships: King | Bia (The Writer's Block) & Nemo | Nobody (The Writer's Block)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Writer's Block





	Grocery Shopping: Cereals

Dramatically pink eyes narrowed slightly, glancing from one shelf to another, a pale palm cradling the chin. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, matching the slight pout. Soft thoughtful hummin could be heard; in an attempt to further This was a very precarious situation after all, and should the wrong decision be taken, it could lead to the downfall of their kind, the utter collapse of society, humanity itself would-

“Glaring at them won’t help, you know.” A soft voice pointed out, snapping her out of her spiralling thoughts. A soft smile pulled at her glossy lips, eyes still firmly locked onto the shelves.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should try waterboarding next.” A light laugh escaped from behind. Nemo joined in, straightening up and turning around to make eye contact with the taller. King was leaning against the grocery cart, lazily holding their cheek with their palm, softly rocking the overflowing cart back and forth. A lazy grin betrayed the otherwise laidback attitude, only fueling the pinkette further.

“Oh, we could try separating them from their loved ones, gaslighting them until they firmly believe that we could be trusted and * then* they’ll tell us.” Violent arm motions threatened to knock the shelf down, but a quick shuffle of high heels and disaster was avoided.

King had to sink back into their palm to muffle the chuckle. The other’s smile somehow grew even bigger, a manic gaze reflecting in their eyes. 

“We could forcefully push them into uncomfortable situations where they can only rely on each other for comfort, then fake each of their deaths to the others, to reduce them to a shadow of their previous self, and then we-”

“Thay, they’re cereal boxes.” King finally cuts in with a laugh.

Nemo shrugs her shoulders dramatically.

“So? Maybe emotional torture’s out of the way, but waterboarding’s still an option.” King opened their mouth to retort something, only to be cut off by a small cough. Both turned to the side, where a tall worker with split hair was awkwardly standing, a hand ruffling the white locks covering half his head.

“May I just-” he waves his hand towards the other side of the carts. Both customers immediately jumped and pulled their carts away, making way for the lanky worker. Said the boy smiled awkwardly before hurrying past, clearly in a rush somewhere. Pink eyes met dark red before both of them fell into fits of giggle. 

When they both finally manage to calm themselves, Nemo picks up one of the cereal boxes and starts gesturing with it, the Froot Loops rattling obnoxiously inside.

“Which kind should we take? Everything’s gonna cause a riot.” King hummed thoughtfully, coming closer to stand by her side, observing the shelves as well. 

“What if we just take all of them?” Nemo winced at that.

“And risk having this much sugar around? They’re gonna burn down home.”    
  
“I think you underestimate how strong the warehouse is. If it’s lasted this long with all of us already, I don’t think we'll destroy it over sugar.” Nemo scoffed, picking up a Lucky Charm box with the other hand.

“Cyan told me she ate an entire box of these once. I don’t doubt she’ll do it again too.” King just grabbed both boxes and placed them in her cart. 

“We’ll put them in one of the higher cabinets. She’s a midget, and I don’t think she’ll be able to find it that easy. And Froot loops for Kichi, right?” Nemo nodded absentmindedly, already looking back at the shelves.

“They mentioned only ever eating bootleg, might as well get them the real thing.” Silk gloved hands reached out again, grabbing more boxes off the shelves before handing them out to her companion.

“Tommie gets Rice Krispies because he listed out a bunch and that was the first one, Cairo gets Cinnamon squares because they’re ‘good brain food’ or whatever, Frog gets cheerios, Leg wants Frosted Flakes, here’s another box of rice Krispies because I don’t think Tommie’ll share with Ash, Karmic gets Fruit Pebbles, and Garnet gets Kix.” A pause, only to turn around and face King, whose arms are overflowed with boxes.

“Do you remember anyone else’s?” King pokes their head out from the side, frowning at the shelves.

“I think Carmen likes cruesli.” Nemo nodded, picking up one more cereal box. They carefully filled the already full carts with the products. According to all physics laws, they should not have fit in, but it somehow did—a usual phenomenon for the two.

“Everyone else can have eggs or pancakes, I guess.” Nemo glanced up at her friend, smirking “or chicken nuggets.” King laughed out loud, ruffling their hair in shame. As the two make their way out of the cereal section, a particular red box catches their attention.

King stops in their tracks, causing Nemo to halt as well.

“What?” She asks before following her friend’s gaze. She sees the same box.

“Oh no.” They share a glance.

“Should we?”   
  
“Can we even morally not?”

“It might help limit the number of stolen loaves.”

“Might also just be throwing oil on a fire.”

“ I think we should.”

“Reasoning?”

“It would be hilarious.” A pause.

Nemo laughs out, going to grab the family-sized box. “That’s a hell of a good point.”

And so French Toast Crunch joins the list of cereal bought.

“I can’t wait to see Giraffe’s face when we show it to her.”

“ I’ll do your chores for a day if she’s unable to make a noise.”

“I’ll do your chores if Frog gets jealous at the lack of attention and starts dissing them.”

“I’m not even betting on you for that; that’s obvious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy. Sup Yall. Mostly name drops. Thanks for jumping along with this idea. If anything at all offends you, tell me and ill fix it.
> 
> If you just stumbled here, hey! We're the Writer's block on Discord and we love each other so much we made an AU.


End file.
